The Crooked One's Pawn
by 600esb
Summary: Quando o ódio de Luke permitiu Cronos falar, ele colocou muitas idéias em sua cabeça. Idéias que terminariam na morte de muitas pessoas, que terminariam na sua morte.


A proposta dessa rodada era escolher um quote que inspirasse o escritor e escrever a fic sobre isso. Eu escolhi o quote de Voltaire, que está abaixo:

"_Anyone who has the power to make you believe absurdities has the power to make you commit injustices."_ (Qualquer um que tem o poder de fazê-lo acreditar em absurdos tem o poder de fazê-lo cometer injustiças.)

-----------------x---------------

**The Crooked One's Pawn**

_O peão do traiçoeiro_

Luke Castellan sentou-se a borda de uma das docas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Seus pés pendiam sobre a borda, os dedos roçando a superfície do lago e causando ondulações que passavam de um ao outro. Encarou o lago, remoendo sua raiva do destino.

_Primeiro Thalia_... Luke pensou, coçando distraidamente o curativo que lhe cobria a maior parte do lado direito da face. _Agora isso..._

Foi simplesmente ridículo. Luke inalou profundamente e segurou sua respiração, uma técnica que ele usava há anos para controlar seu temperamento explosivo. Então, quando estivesse certo de que não ia gritar, soltava o ar lentamente pela boca. Mais uma vez, ele coçou o curativo, dessa vez onde as garras do dragão tinham rasgado sua carne.

Ele sabia que, se Thalia estivesse lá, seria diferente. Isso o irritava. Se Zeus pudesse lembrar-se de uma única maldita criança que ele teve desde 1945, Thalia estaria ao seu lado e metade de seu rosto não estaria faltando. Ele não deveria ter deixado-a lutar sozinha com os ciclopes. Havia demais para duas pessoas tão cansadas quanto eles combater, de modo que o resultado seria o mesmo. Para Thalia, pelo menos.

Isso fez Luke apertar as mãos em punhos. O que _seu_ pai teria feito? Nada, provavelmente. Seu pai provavelmente nem sabia que alguma coisa estava errada com ele, isso se ele ao menos sabia o nome dele até... Bem, até ele receber sua profecia. Hermes era um péssimo pai, em sua opinião.

_Não,não, não um pai._Ele decidiu um segundo depois. Um doador de esperma que não lembrava os aniversários, mas ocasionalmente mandava presentes ou o que _ele_ considerava presentes.

Pobre Thalia... Pobre Annabeth... A criança tinha apenas sete anos, pelo amor dos deuses. A loirinha bonitinha foi torturada por ciclopes, pelo inútil, preguiçoso e historiador pai e sabe-se Zeus o que mais. O que diabos estava passando na cabeça de Atena quando ela deixou sua filha com aquele babaca? E aquela história de "bebês do cérebro"? _Por favor,_ pensou Luke, pura besteira e todos sabiam.

Novamente, ele amaldiçoou o destino pelas péssimas circunstâncias que foram impostas a eles. Por que parecia que tinha algo contra eles? Thalia-

"_Você vai ficar sentado ai chorando pela sua namorada morta ou vai fazer algo a respeito?" _Uma voz fria e terrível ecoou na mente de Luke. Era como se uma faca estivesse sendo arrastada sobre uma pedra. Ele tampou os ouvidos, enquanto sua mente disparava.

"_Que está ai?"_ Luke exigiu. Em volta dele, nada se mexeu, não havia sinal de vida além dele.

A voz na sua cabeça gargalhou. _"Garoto"_ disse _"não é o destino que você odeia."_

"_É sim." _Luke disse um pouco chateado com essa voz invisível que queria dizer quem ele odiava ou não.

"_Garoto, me escute, o destino é uma parte neutra. Quem mandou os ciclopes atrás de vocês?"_

"_Hera"_ Luke respondeu em voz alta, baixando as mãos para o colo.

Aquela vadia. Ela era casada com Zeus há eras. Ela sabia que ele a traía com milhares de mulheres, literalmente. Luke não ligava se ela era a Deusa do casamento e, portanto, um divórcio tornaria sua posição inútil. Case-se com alguém fiel, porque não?

"_Quem deixou Annabeth com o pai bastardo?"_

"_Atena."_ Ele respondeu em voz alta novamente.

"_De onde vieram os monstros?"_

"_Do Mundo Inferior." _Luke respondeu.

"_Domínio de Hades."_ A voz calou-se, esperando resposta dele.

"_Sim." _Ele respondeu.

"_Quem deixou você com sua mãe sem nenhuma ajuda?"_

As mãos de Luke se fecharam em punhos._ "Hermes" cuspiu._

"_De quem é a culpa de sua mãe está daquele jeito em primeiro lugar?"_

Luke apenas respondeu com um olhar confuso.

A voz riu._ "Apolo." _Disse._ "Quem deu a Thalia tantas dúvidas sobre caçadoras, virgens e imortalidade a caminho daqui?"_

"_Artémis." _Luke respondeu.

"_Quem transformou Thalia numa árvore e se esqueceu dela?"_

Ele cerrou os dentes,_ "Zeus."_

"_Quem nunca mandou nem um "tudo vai ficar bem" quando você precisava?"_

"_Hermes" _ele cuspiu novamente.

"_Quem nunca lhe ajudou quando sua mãe estava no meio dos seus ataques?"_

"_Hermes."_

"_O que eles têm em comum?"_

Realização alvoreceu em Luke_ "São todos deuses."_

"_Quem você realmente odeia?"_

"_Os deuses."_

"_Você não acha que eles devem ser punidos?"_

"_Sim." _A excitação crescendo.

"_Então você precisará da minha ajuda, garoto."_

"_Sim." _Luke disse.

"_Você jura sua lealdade a mim, pelo Rio Styx"_

"_Sim."_ Ele disse novamente, sorrindo dessa vez.

Houve uma breve pausa, em que a única coisa que mudou foi a superfície do lago.

"_Quem é você?" _Luke perguntou.

A voz gargalhou novamente._ "Sou Cronos, rapaz. O trapaceiro, o Titã do tempo."_

Luke não estava com medo. Ele ainda estava consumido pelo ódio aos deuses, sua raiva sobre Thalia, Annabeth, seu rosto, sua mãe... Sobre tudo que tinha feito. Acabaria. Ninguém jamais teria que passar pelo que ele passou, nunca mais.

------------------x----------------

**N/T: **O link da versão original: .net/s/5878409/1/The_Crooked_Ones_Pawn, por Encre Pour Sang.

Lembre-se de deixar uma review e quem puder deixar uma do tipo awesome lá também, é legal, já que foi gentileza dela ter deixado.


End file.
